


Needy

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: Shipping words [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Behind closed doors the Prince of Lucis is all his.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> Setting myself the challenge of writing a thing between 100 and 1000 words for specified ships.

Red on his cheeks and throat, the prettiest blush all for Prompto, lines of it on shoulders and back and ass from the drag of possessive nails.  Marks for them and only them, can’t be seen by the public eye and Prompto doesn’t mind, not really, not when he can lay claim to the Prince of Lucis in other ways.  Like the scarf usually around his neck now securing his wrists to the headboard as he arches and wiggles and whines, so greedy, so needy, and Prompto couldn’t deny him even if he tried.

He sets aside his sketchbook and his study of every glorious inch of Noct’s body, lays his hand on a calf and squeezes lightly when Noctis shudders.

_“Need you.”_

“I’m right here, babe,” walking fingers up to his thigh, a tease, a taunt, and Noctis takes the bait, squirms and tugs at the makeshift restraint, _moans_ as he takes hold of the plug keeping him nice and _open_ and eases it back ever… so… slowly.

“ _Patience_ is a virtue, Noct.”

“Just fuck me already, you bastard.”

_“As His Highness commands.”_


End file.
